Hyde
Hyde, known as in Japan, is a Blader appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr'. He is the younger twin brother of Phi. Appearance Hyde is a tall person with pale skin, razor-sharp teeth, and long lavender-white hair with bangs covering his right eye. And just like his older brother, Phi, he has heterochromia eyes; his right eye being red and his left eye green. He wears a black collar with silver studs, and a black gloved, bodysuit with dark-yellow lines on the torso, arm sleeves, and legs. The lines on the torso are an acute angle and mirrored, with the angle points on the hip section, the arm sleeves has two lines, one on the inner arm section and the second on the outer, and the legs are on both the outer and inner thigh sections that join below the knee, splits off at the foot and form a square-like line on the boots. The suit also sports violet plating on the arm sleeves, a violet full-connected pauldron, two violet rings around each upper arm and each shin, and a violet belt with a silver buckle, which has a purple base, and a white robe with violet borders. The robe is segmented into four flaps: the front one has purple markings on it, the left and right flaps have a silver plating with purple markings, and the last one is pure white. The suit also sports white hexagons with chartreuse borders: three on the pauldron, two on each forearm, and one on the left and right robe flap. When he activates his Beyblade's avatar, Hyde's hair turns rose pink at the ends and moves like fire. Personality In contrast to his elder brother, Hyde is an extrovert, expressing his thoughts without hesitation, and boasts about how strong he is. He also has a habit of acting like an entertainer: providing enough amusement to the audiences' content, which was shown during his first match with Aiger Akabane. These traits are a double-edge sword; when he lost to Valt Aoi, he became shocked and infuriated at his loss. Like his brother, Hyde also possesses the ability to resonate with his Bey, to the point where he is able to feel damage taken by his Bey in battle. Unlike his brother however, Hyde isn't arrogant or destructive and has no interest in destroying other beys, nor possesses any evil traits. Another notable trait is that both Hyde and Phi have near-identical blading styles. However, while Phi is right-handed, Hyde is left-handed. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr': Hyde's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo until it was destroyed by his own brother, Phi. Special Moves * Dread Impulse: Hades channels its energy into the 6 outer hexagons and singular hexagon in the middle while using its weight to deal a devastating blow to its opponent. * Dead Gravity: While circling around the opponent, Hades slowly closes in while knocking them around. A purple stream covers Hades as it closes in on its opponent, knocking them upwards in a pillar of purple light. Battles Relationships Phi Phi is Hyde's brother in the anime. It is shown that the two are rivals and are highly competitive even at childhood. When they were children Hyde always lost to Phi which resulted in resentment towards him, leading towards him being more intense towards facing his brother. In their battle in episode 41 of Beyblade Burst Turbo, Phi breaks Hyde's bey and steals his bey's energy and uses it to create Dead Phoenix. When Hyde tried to get the pieces of Dead Hades back, he is turned down by his brother. Hyde stays to watch the battle between Phi and Shu and is shocked by Phi's power. Hyde later tried to reason with his Phi after the battle, but he refused to listen, hinting that despite everything Phi has done, Hyde still cares about his brother. He makes up with his brother in the final two episodes. Evel Oxford In the anime, Hyde allows Evel to maintain a laboratory in the Dead Gran, even though he seems to know that Evel's loyalty may be shallow. Aiger Akabane Hyde seems to have an interest in Aiger due to his dark aura. Hyde wanted to draw out this aura and so he made a challenge where Aiger had to face the Dead Gran until he could face Hyde once again. Gallery HEAAARTS.jpg Aiger, Phi, and Hartz.jpg Aiger vs. Hartz.jpg _______________________________0319.jpg Hearts and Hades.PNG Hearts sticking his tongue out.PNG Hearts holding launcher.PNG Hearts happy.PNG Hearts taunting Aiger.PNG Hearts on Live TV.PNG Hearts's eye glowing.PNG Hearts and Dead Gran.PNG Hearts and Phi.PNG Hearts's Castle.PNG Hearts feeling Hades's pain.PNG Hearts's Dead Impulse.PNG Hearts cautious.PNG Hearts getting serious.PNG _______________________________0741.jpg _______________________________0322.jpg 1550736665695.png Screenshot 2019-05-08 at 20.24.44.jpg Hyde_footer-images66.png Trivia * He is the second character in the ''Beyblade Burst series after his brother Phi to have heterochromia iridum. * Hyde and Phi both have the same Japanese and English voice actors. * The hexagonal details in the purple sections of his suit resemble the designs in the layer of his Beyblade. * Like Aiger, Hyde has a Level Chip for his Dead Hades but colored red opposed to Aiger's golden Level Chip, making him the first Blader so far to have a red Level Chip. * He is the second character that can change the color of his hair when he gets serious in battle, the first one is Aiger Akabane. * He also is the second Turbo blader to be left-handed after Suoh. * His birthday is February 29 (leap day), just like his brother. * The purple markings on his coat bear a resemblance to the logo of Dark Nebula. * The way he launches looks similar to Phi's launch, but in the opposite direction. References Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Turbo 4 Category:World Champions